Stephanie Smothers: Trying something new for the Moms (An BDSM Story)
by Kenneth464
Summary: Stephanie later starts to hang out with Emily at her house without knowing what awaits of what Emily has in stock for the both of them. Could this be something Stephanie always dreamed of doing? Let's find out shall we?
1. Getting to know Emily's BDSM lifestyle

NOTE: I am new here and would like to please you guys with this Story I created for your pleasure! Enjoy! And tell me what you think! :)

I look to the cam of my laptop in my kitchen and was getting ready to vlog when suddenly I heard a knock on my door *Knock Knock Knock* "Who is it!" I yelled. "It's Emily!" Stephanie walked up to the door and opened it and saw her bestie standing in front of her. "Oh hey Emily! I didn't know you were here in Town! How've you been?" as she smiled.

Emily had that black suit and gloves on along with that rounded black hat. It was sunny out and beautiful! Really warm and had a great weather where you can just go outside and relax.

"I've been good Stephanie. I have been getting my mind off of things for a while now by taking walks for a bit and to focus more on my life with Nicky and Sean. You sweetie?"

"Oh, just doing Mom stuff as usual! Always proud to be a mom for Miles! Vlogging to other Moms. You know? Just the same old stuff!" Stephanie was a little nervous but mostly excited at the same time knowing that someone who as close as Emily as her bestfriend was standing in front of her eyes.

"How's Miles doing?" Emily asked. "He's doing good Emily! His grades has been great, and everytime he comes home, he smiles and hugs me everytime! Never fails me to make me smile cause he loves me as much as I love him!"

"Wanna come to my place and hangout?" - Emily

"Yeah sure! Want to show me something? Or do something fun together?" - Stephanie

"A little, here, take my hand." - Emily

Stephanie takes Emily's and says "Ok sure!" They both walk to Emily's expensive new Turismo! "Is that your brand new car you've been texting me about?" Stephanie says. "Yes babe, it definitely is! You like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" They both kissed and Stephanie and Emily enjoyed it then got into the car. "So how long you've had this?" Stephanie asked. "About 1 year. I've had it for that long but never told you about it cause I thought you'd think I was too rich".

Stephanie looked to Emily and said "Emily. Idc if you're rich or not. I just want to love you with all of my heart and let you know all of that because you mean so much to me!" Emily replied "Honey I know! But sometimes I just don't want you to find this out all on your own and get mad at me without me knowing that you know that I am rich so I thought I'd tell you in person and private".

"It's ok Emily. Can we go to your place now?" Stephanie said. "Yes babe!" with a wink from Emily to Stephanie. Stephanie had a flirty face after that and Emily droved to her house where they'll be doing some business there which Stephanie won't be expecting!

On the way to Emily's house Stephanie had some questions she was too anxious to know about what they're going to do together for fun. She asked "Emily? What is this thing you're going to show me? And what 'fun' thing we're going to do together when we're at your house?".

"Just wait Honey! It'll be a surprise!" Emily replied while driving. "Ok!" Stephanie said.

They were at Emily's house and Emily turned off the car and exited her car along with Stephanie. They both walked to the entrance and Stephanie said "I hope what we're doing is exciting!" "It will be darling! It will be!" Emily replied. She took the key chain that had her keys (along with car keys in it) and opened the front door of her house.

They walked in and took off their shoes. "So where is this 'surprise' Emily?" Stephanie asked. Emily put her hands on Stephanie's face to close her eyes and said "Just wait! I'll tell you where to go and I'll take my hands off of your eyes and you'll see! Ok?"

"Ok!" Stephanie said wondering what this 'surprise' is. She had too much curiousity on what will it be, what they're going to do! She was over thinking too much! Or they're going to do Mom stuff? Stuff for their kids like moms would do? Cooking? Baking? Making clothes? Have more Martini's? Kiss again? Kiss even more?

There was a door in front of them and it was leading them downstairs to Emily's BDSM dungeon. Emily had to warn Stephanie that it's going downstairs so she warned Stephanie about it and told her that there's stairs. She eventually was able to walk past them and it was getting more cooler the more they walked but not super cold. It felt the right temperature in Stephanie's pov.

Emily took out her hands with a smile and yelled "SURPRISE! This is what I always wanted to do with you babe! What do you think!" Stephanie looked around. On the right there was these ankle and wrist cuffs attached to the wall where you can put a person there and whip them.

On the wall far across from Stephanie's pov you can see all of the BDSM tools Emily has! Collars with a leash, wrist cuffs, ankle cuffs, spanking pandles, chastity belts (both men and women), strap-ons, vibrators (it kinda turned Stephanie on a little bit cause of how much she missed Sex including the strap-ons), bondage ropes, floggers, ball gags, blindfolds, mistress clothing, wax, feather tinkler thing with a handle, just so many things!

On the middle there's like a thing where you can tie someone else's hands together and put them on there in the ceiling so they can stand up on their own with their feet while they're getting whipped or spanked too! On the left there's like a bed, very clean! Not dirty! It seemed like Emily cleaned it for her and Stephanie's playdate!

There was also a big clean mattress next to it as well! There was also a table where you can restrain a person with ropes or with cuffs so you can get tortured or fucked from it! It involves one person being restrained by it while the other person either fucks you or just tortures you! It looked pretty awesome in Stephanie's pov cause she always imagines herself with her husband doing it that way but never got the chance to do it.

The place was really clean! It wasn't dirty or messy but she turned around to Emily with a shocked/surprised face and said "Wow! Umm? I wasn't expecting this Emily? How long have you had this place?"

"Since I moved here, why? You think I'm a weird mother having this?" - Emily

"It looks pretty awesome, but... What about Nicky? What if he sees this?" - Stephanie

"I have locks behind the door and outside of the door so he can't get in and Nicky is off at his friends for a few days and Sean is away too!" - Emily

Both Stephanie and Emily sat down on the couch which is in the dungeon to talk about the dungeon. It's located on the left side next to the big mattress so it's Couch, Big mattress then bed on the left.

"Ok, well? Idk if Moms do these things but won't Nicky see your whip marks?" - Stephanie

"I always tell him I'm just itchy and I scratched it, he always believes me" - Emily

"Ok that's what I'm kinda worried about Em, what do you say to Nicky if he asks what's down there in the basement?" - Stephanie

"I always tell him it's dangerous to go down there, that it's too dark and scary for a young man his age to be exploring that kind of darkness alone" - Emily

"What if he says 'Can you bring me downstairs with you Mom?' What do you say then?" - Stephanie

"I tell him 'no it's only for adults and you can't be there! And sometimes you can get yourself hurt!'" - Emily

"Has he ever found the keys?" - Stephanie

"Nope! I put them in a chest with a padlock and hid so he doesn't know where it is! I put it in the shed or garage where he really doesn't go that often!" - Emily

"Ok good! Cause at his age he'd be wondering what are these things that you're hiding in here! Haha!" - Stephanie

"I know! And he'd be telling his classmates are about it!" - Emily

"Yeah that'd be pretty bad if he did found out" - Stephanie

Emily wasn't sure if Stephanie would be interested on BDSM but she had to go for it and asked. "Stephanie? Are you interested on doing these things with me?" She was hoping for a yes but got a different answer.

Stephanie was a little nervous because she was thinking about Miles and what things he'd say to her if he found out the whipping marks on her back and makeup going down off of her face. She had to say something.

"Emily? Umm? I'm not sure about what the Moms are going to say to me if I told them about this? I always tell them what I do and stuff I'm cooking or baking? It's sorta like my daily life? I'm really not sure if I'm into it? Should I try it?" Stephanie said with a nervous/shy face.

Emily reassured her that there's nothing to worry about and that if she wants it to stop she can tell her with a safeword. "Oh? So you can let me use a safeword if I want you to stop?" Stephanie feeling more curious about it.

"Yes honey! Any word at all you can use! You can even use your son's name!" Emily smiled as she said it like she was really getting into it even though she has an axnious heart right now just by thinking of all the things she'd like to do with Stephanie.

"Ok? Sure! This is my first time, so can we take things slow?" Stephanie asked just making sure if things will go not to extreme or hard on her. "Yes babe, you're my love and I wouldn't want anything to hurt you to the extreme even if I had the choice to do it!"

"aww thank you Emily! I love you too!" Stephanie felt very warm and happy in her heart knowing that Emily loves her so much! They both kissed and Stephanie felt the softness of her lips! It was smooth! Tasty! Delicious! Her breathe tasted like nice mint! The tongue felt good with her tongue and they did it for 10 minutes!

After the kiss they both kinda wanted to do it again but Emily suggested that they get started. Stephanie was ok with it so Emily got up to the wall that contains all of the tools and grabbed the collars with a leash, wrist cuffs, ankle cuffs, Mistress clothing, flogger, strap-ons, Chastity female belt, spanking paddle, and the feather tinkler thing with a handle on it.

She went back to Stephanie and changed in front of her and brought back the stuff she took from her big rack that had all of her tools. "Woah Emily! That's a little too much to see don't you think?" Stephanie felt a little uncomfortable but had to go with it. "Not really Steph, cause you'll end up seeing my pussy, ass and anus"

"Really? I've never licked an vagina before? Or kiss another woman's ass or licked her anus?" She was sorta getting into it a bit but had some curiosity to explore more on what she and Emily are going to be doing together in BDSM.

"Really Steph? You never? I have and enjoyed it! It was a highschool female crush, we were 17 and we thought we'd try it with each other. We were into each other and I was a little shy and afraid to tell her that we should do it and she was like 'Omg! That's always what I wanted to tell you but just couldn't because I thought that you may think I'm weird or crazy about it but thank you for telling me this! Let's do it!' so we licked each other's pussies and anus's, did facesitting, kissed and had the time of our life! It was amazing! And you won't regret doing it with me Stephanie!" - Emily

"Wow! That must be some chick! You still friends? And what's her name?" Stephanie asked. "Her name was Tiana! We're still friends Steph, we just keep in touch sometimes but you're still my main girl!" Emily gives a wink at her and is finished changing.

She sits back at the couch, hands Steph the collars with a leash, wrist cuffs and ankle cuffs with padlocks on them and says "Now change babe! You're going to be my slave! And you can change in front of me! I want to see how glorious your tits and pussy are to me in front of my sexy eyes!" and gives Steph a flirty kind of look at her as she stands up.

"Ok honey!" Stephanie says in a nervous voice still being shy about it and still willing to try. "Here goes nothing!" Stephanie takes off her top and bra and her breasts are showing to Emily with a sexy nipple showing at her! "Wow Steph! You got some nice Nipples and breast! Can I touch them and lick it?"

"Sure! Go ahead babe!" Stephanie walks over to Emily and she touches and grabs Stephanie's breast with her hands enjoying the feeling of it. Then she licks her nipples giving Stephanie a nice sensual pleasure on it! "Oh wow! This feels kinda amazing!"

Emily shows a horny flirty look at her and says "You see babe? Isn't this kinda exciting to do?" Stephanie replies "Yeah it really is!" enjoying the feeling from Emily that she's receving from her with her tongue and hands on her breast.

Emily stopped and said "Ok babe, now your underwear and pants! I want to see how amazing that pussy is!" Stephanie went back to where she was before, standing up but turned around so Emily can see her bottom as she bends down and pulls down her pants and underwear!

"WOW! BABE! Now THAT'S an amazing ass!" Emily then spanked Stephanie on her right butt cheek making a loud spanking noise! Stephanie grabbed her ass and walked a few steps forward then turned around and said "Babe! I know! But you haven't seen the last of this yet!"

Stephanie got turned on a bit with that spank knowing it didn't hurt alot but is getting her into this lifestyle of BDSM, she was feeling a little more excited than before now! "Oh babe I know! But I'll be seeing more of it the further we move on!" Emily said with an happy and excited face.

Stephanie showed her pussy to Emily and Emily was surprised and how great those pussy lips were of Stephanie's! She asked Stephanie if she can touch it with her hands, spread those lips and lick it! Stephanie said yes and Emily did it.

Stephanie sat down on the couch because she thought it'd be better than standing up for it. Emily opened the lips of Stephanie's pussy and licked it along with just rubbing it with her hands and fingers while she was doing it. Stephanie's reaction was... surprising but she enjoyed it!

"Oh my goodness! Emily! How are you a pro at licking women's pussies! Did Tiana taught you how to do it! OH MY GOD! EMILY! HOLY! This feels so GOOD!" Stephanie was really getting into it! It felt like her desire of Sexual pleasure has risen up a bit! She wanted Emily to keep going but she stopped and said "No, I taught how I did it by myself. Tiana never taught me anything, I had to learn before I ended up doing it with Tiana and believe me Stephanie, she was AMAZED by my tongue! And you still need to get changed sweety!"

Stephanie forgot all about getting changed because her whole mind was on that Sexual pleasure of Emily's licking talent! "Right! Sorry that I forgot! My mind was focusing on your tongue and pleasure you were giving me!" Stephanie got up and saw the collars that Emily left of her.

She chose red because red is one of her favorite colors and the wrist and ankle cuffs were also red! She grabbed the collar and put it around her neck and adjusted to the right fitting and inserted the padlock, lock it in and gave the key to Emily. She did the same with the wrist and ankle cuffs.

Stephanie didn't want to put the Chastity belt on but Emily insisted on it but Stephanie couldn't stop thinking about the amazing pleassure she received from Emily and her tongue! "Emily I don't want too! I love that tongue of yours! Don't do this to me Em! I'm your bestfriend! Please give me a chance! I don't deserve this!"

Emily replied with a reassuring face and said "Honey I know you don't want to put it on but once you do you'll end up craving more of it the more you desire for it, and the only way you'll get my tongue inside of your pussy darling is by obeying me. Do this babe and I'll take it off and give it to you!"

Stephanie replied knowing that she's having expectations that she won't receive her Sexual pleassure that was one of the best Sexual experiences she has ever received from Emily. "Ok babe, I trust you! But I need this! I've never masturbated for a while now and your tongue is kinda like a gift to me. Never experienced something like that in my life!"

Stephanie grabbed the Chastity belt like a normal underwear, adjusted the right fitting, locked it in and gave the keys to Emily. "Thank you for trusting me Stephanie. Means alot! I'll be hiding this somewhere you couldn't find it!" She gave a wink to her and left and said she'll be back.


	2. Doing BDSM with Emily

While Emily was hiding the keys (except for the Chastity belt key) Stephanie was looking at herself on a mirror that was hidden close to the stairs. It had some light on it so she can see herself pretty well "Wow, I'm complete naked having a collar on my neck with a leash on it, wrist and ankle cuffs on me and a Chastity belt on my vagina from receiving Emily's amazing tongue talent she did on Tiana! I wonder what was Tiana's experience was like? But this looks promising! I look good anyways! Can't wait for this experience!" she said in her mind.

Emily got downstairs and said "Stephanie!" "Yeah?" Stephanie replied. "Are you ready?" Emily had a horny turned on face look as she said it. "Yeah I'm ready! How do I look?" Stephanie was curious with Emily's opinion.

"Wow! You look great! You look just as my perfect slave of who I want you to be!" Emily said. Stephanie felt glad she said it, she felt the same way too about herself! Even though she's starting to feel a little punished because she wants to touch and rub her own Vagina and get that Sexual pleasure again.

Emily walked to Stephanie and kissed her like she really meant it and to show her the affection that she needs right now so that Steph will trust her on what she's going to do to her in BDSM and hopes that she obeys her so she can give her her reward of her own tongue into Stephanie's pussy.

"Oh babe you didn't have to do that! hehe how come you did that to me?" Stephanie asked. Emily said "To show you that you mean so much to me and that you deserve it sweetheart! You mean the world to me and I hope you know that! I would marry you if I could in a heartbeat! But I'm still with Sean".

Stephanie looked at Emily with much love and affection with her face that she could ever give back to Emily knowing that she feels the same way too! "Emily, I feel the same way too! I love you and I'd do anything to stay with you as long as I live! You mean so much to me Em! I hope you know that! I'm excited to try this with you because I love you and would do anything with you because you're my partner! "

Emily smiled and they both hugged. Emily wearing her black mistress leather clothing covering her whole top (except for her bare arms) with fishnet leggings, black high heels, and black gloves while Stephanie is completely naked with a collar around her neck with a leash, wearing a chastity female belt and wrists and ankle cuffs! Emily's Vagina was open and was showing but Stephanie didn't mind it. She's kinda excited to see what it tastes like!

"Let's get started sweetheart! What do you say?" Emily said to Stephanie with a smile on her face.

"Yes! Let's do it!" Stephanie replied with a full smile on her face knowing that she's ready for this! And is excited to try it! "Call me Mistress Emily Stephanie. When I'm the Mistress I like to be called that!" Emily said.

"Ok Mistress Emily! So what's next?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm going to explain what my rules are to you as long as you listen and obey on what I have to say ok?" - Emily

"Ok! go ahead!" - Stephanie

Stephanie sat down on the couch and listened carefully on what Mistress Emily has to say to her on what rules she has to obey and ones she shouldn't be breaking. Here were the rules:

1: Always listen to Mistress Emily and obey everything she demands.

2: No complaining if you do, you'll get punished (Stephanie doesn't know what punishments are waiting for her)

3: If you want something to stop or if it's too much for you say your safeword (Stephanie knows what her safeword is, "Miles")

4: If you want to get your vagina licked by Mistress Emily at the end, you have to obey her! (Stephanie knows that she really really wants this! She'll probably be wanting it throughout the whole session!)

5: No demanding on what you want! No matter how much you ask for it! You probably won't even get it! (Stephanie is going to have to keep her mouth shut then)

6: Never break any of Mistress Emily's rules! Or you will get Punished! (Stephanie is still curious what Punishments she'll be getting)

7: Never try to escape from being restrained! Or you'll add more lengths of the amount of tims being restrained!

8: Never try to take any of your cuffs, collar or Chastity belt off! You might end up wearing it even longer!

9: Bow to Mistress Emily whenever she demands to be bowed!

10: Worship Mistress Emily however she wishes! It'll show much you respect her!

After the rules Emily asked her if she was ready and she said "Yes Mistress Emily! I'm ready!" Emily grabbed her hand and lift her up from the couch. She then sat down on it and told Stephanie to lick her toes. "Yes Mistress Emily! I'll do it!" She bent down on all fours, grabbed her feet and sucked and licked all of her toes and underneath her feet to impress her more!

Mistress Emily moved a bit forward while she was doing it and swinged her flogger onto her lower back and slowly moved it up to her neck. Stephanie had some tingling sensation feeling going on her back as she did it. It felt... Good! Is how Stephanie called it! But she kept sucking her toes, licking it and underneath her feet (It was clean and didn't stink though).

Mistress Emily had enough but was very pleased of it! She then told Stephanie to bow down for her as she stood up and she did! Then after that she sat back down as Stephanie was still on all fours and said "Lick my pussy Slave".

Mistress Emily spread her legs wide open! Showing her pussy lips and how beautiful it looked to Stephanie! To her it felt like it came out of Heaven which it did! It was clean and smelled good! Not dirty, messy or stinky! And Stephanie said "Ok Mistress Emily!" She then wrapped her own arms around Emily's fishnets leggings and put her mouth in it and licked!

Mistress Emily said "Do your best Stephanie! I hope you're excited to lick it cause I'm sure am!" "Oh! You know it Mistress Emily!" replied Stephanie with a flirty face! She continued to lick it and was enjoying it and so was Emily! She was feeling and wishing that it was her pussy and Emily's tongue rather than her own mouth and Emily's pussy though but she was liking it this way as well!

Emily's pussy was glorious for her eyes too! It was hairless, soft, enjoyable to touch and rub too! And to lick! She licked as hard as she could and kept going and going! Even if She's feeling a little jealous because she's the one wearing a Chastity belt and not Emily. But Emily's reaction was great in Stephanie's pov.

"Oh yeah babe! Keep going! Oh yeah! Just right in there Stephanie! Put it in there! Oh my goodness that felt good! Don't stop! Yeah, in the middle, into the clitoris babe! Oh yeah! Now there, now here! Oh fuck yeah! Rub over there sweety! Oh yeah! I love you so much babe! Keep going! I'm enjoying it!" - Mistress Emily's reaction.

Stephanie and Mistress Emily agreed to do it a little bit longer and they did! Stephanie enjoyed the many tastes and flavors her pussy had while Mistress Emily enjoyed the pleasure she was receiving from her slave Stephanie! And they both loved it!

After it was done Stephanie asked Emily what she wants to do next and she said "I'd like you to go onto the table so I can restrained you, we're going to do something fun together!" Stephanie didn't worry because she trusts her bestfriend on what they're going to do next! The table was located across from the couch close to the right side of the room of where the ankle and wrists cruff are attached to the wall.

They both got up and walked to it. "So what are we going to do Mistress Emily?" Stephanie asked feeling excited on what's next! "Just wait Steph! Cool it!" Emily said. "Ok!" replied Stephanie.

They got to the table and Emily took out the Chastity belt key and unlocked it with the padlock and took it off. "OMG! COULD THIS BE IT! AM I GETTING MY PUSSY LICKED AGAIN!!" Stephanie screamed in her mind for this to happen but it didn't and felt disappointed. "I am going to restrain your arms and legs onto this metal table with these bondage ropes over your cuffs and I'm going to fuck you with a strap-on and sit on your face! You ok with that Stephanie?" Emily said.

"Yeah yeah sure, I'll be ok" Stephanie said with a disappointed voice but Emily never caught it. She went over to get the strap-on which was at the couch and hooked it up to herself then went back to Stephanie at the table and told her to put herself on top of it and where her arms, hands, legs and feet are supposed to be and she obeyed.

"I haven't had Sex in a long time Mistress Emily, just thought I'd let you know!" Stephanie said while Emily was busy tying her up. "Yeah I know! And I'm going to give you a good experience! If it's too much remember to say your safeword! It's Miles right?"

"Yes, yes it is!" Stephanie never had experience Sex with a strap-on before but she has used vibrators and it gave her a good experience! But she never had someone do this to her! And it's her first time! Still feeling nervous she decided to take some deep breaths hoping it'll calm her down and she did!

Emily just finished tying her up and asked "Are you ready Stephanie? My wonderful slave!" Stephanie was calmed down and said "Yes! Go for it!" So Mistress Emily went to her crotch area grabbed her hips with her barehands, inserted it in and fucked her with the strap-on.

But before she did it. She asked her how much can she take in? And Stephanie told her to stop at the right time when she inserted it in slowly and she did. Emily then used a marker and marked it on the strap-on so she knows her limit of fucking her with the strap-on!

Now while Stephanie was getting fucked by the strap-on her mind was too focused on it that she really was screaming many things as Mistress Emily was doing it! "Yes! Oh yes! Mistress Emily! Please keep going! This feels so good! I haven't had Sex in a long time and this has got to be an awesome experience! Don't stop Mistress Emily!"

"I'm very glad you're enjoying it Stephanie! I really do! And I'm even more thankful that we're bonding even closer than who we already are!" Emily said it while she was fucking Stephane then leaned forward and kissed her in the lips! The love between them has bonded even more better and Stephanie can still the love they have for each other!

After the kiss, Emily resumed on fucking her. Then Stephanie said "You know Em? I feel the same way too! I feel like the love that we have for each other was meant to be and to happened! I feel like we should do this more often! What do you say to that? I love the bond that we're having right now and I'm kinda enjoying it!"

Emily kinda needed a break from fucking Stephanie with a strap-on and being "Mistress Emily", she was exausted and had to sit down on the couch but turned it around so it can face her. "Stephanie, I really do feel the same way too! It feels good to have someone like you to bond with and to do BDSM! I know you weren't really into it but I'm glad you are now! Wanna take a break from getting fucked so I can sit on your face afterwards sweetie?".

Stephanie wasn't sure what to think but she knows that she'll be eating some of that pussy on her face. "Sure Mistress Emily! I'd like that! Whenever you're ready!" Emily had to calm down a bit because her heart rate was racing. She decided to ask Stephanie how was the experience going so far. This was her answer.

"Yeah I'm actually enjoying it! I got to lick and suck your toes which was ok? I'm not really into that? But I am glad I got to lick your pussy and I'm excited for more! The strap-on experience was really great! But I think the best thing I've really loved snd enjoyed was your tongue onto my pussy! It was the BEST thing I've EVER experienced! And i want to say thank you for it! I can't wait for more! The bowing down part was ok too! But other than that! I like it so far!"

Mistress Emily was pleased of it and was thankful that her bestfriend Stephanie was liking it! She was done taking a break and was ready to sit on Stephanie's face but she told her some things before she did it. She gave warnings that she may have trouble breathing because of her ass smothering her face.

"Stephanie, I want to tell you that you may have trouble breathing but I will make sure that you'll still be able to breathe by lifting up my ass. I wash my anus all the time everyday so that it's clean, white and doesn't stink! But if you'd like me to wear my underwear you can just tell me and I will put it on!" Mistress Emily said.

Stephanie trusted her about it and said "Ok Mistress! I'm ready!" She was still tied up and restrained on the table. Emily took off the strap-on and put it on the couch at a standing position went back to the table and lifted up her right leg over Stephanie's head to the right side of where her head was, sat down and wiggled her booty on her face! She felt like she was suffocating at certain times but Emily would stand up to let her catch her breath for just a moment and sit back down on her face.

Stephanie licked her pussy every chance she got and Emily was enjoying it! Most of the time she would just sit on her face like it was a chair so she can enjoy the pleasure Stephanie was giving her! She loved every bit of it! And Stephanie never had her face sat down by a woman before but she was feeling wet inside of her and outside as well!

It felt like the time of her life was happening and that this felt like Heaven to her! She was loving it! And Emily would stand up every now and then to let her breathe and she was thankful that she putted her trust in Emily because they love each other! They did this for about 30 mins then stopped! But Stephanie also did licked Emily's anus during those 30 mins and it was clean, white and didn't stinked! Which was good!

Stephanie's face was covered with a small amount of Emily's pussy juice but Emily wiped it off with a cloth and she gave her thanks for it! Stephanie asked what was next while she was still restrained. "I haven't put much thought of it Stephanie, but before we continue, would you like to suck the strap-on I fucked you with that has some of your own pussy juice on it?"

Stephanie missed sucking cock and felt a little turned on by just thinking about it. She said yes and Emily grabbed the strap-on, hook it up and inserted it into Stephanie's mouth while she turned her head on the right of the table! She was making moaning sounds while sucking on it and felt a little turned on inside of her! She felt some horniness and kinda wanted to keep going! Emily asked her "Do you want to deepthroat it?".

Stephanie had some thought of it and said yes again! "Mistress Emily! I would love too!" Mistress Emily inserted it in more slowly and Stephanie took as much as she can and said stop so Emily can mark whats her limit of how much she can blow! Emily continued to do it but while she was doing it. Stephanie was able to taste her own pussy juice!

It tasted good because she's been taking care of herself and her own body in a very healthy way! It didn't taste disgusting or even smelled but rather enjoyable! She did some gagging while deepthroating it but Emily took it out slowly then back in! They did this for about 5 mins at least then stopped!

"That was fun!" Stephanie said. "Ohh yeah! I could use some cock in me right now! Wanna get off of the table babe?" Emily was asking. "Yes Mistress Emily! I'm excited to try some more new things! What do you got?" Stephanie felt excited!

Emily then took off the restrains that were holding her onto the table and Stephanie got up! "Put back your Chastity belt on Stephanie". "But why?" Stephanie felt like she didn't want too! She feels punish everytime she has that on because she sometimes enjoys touching herself with her hands and likes to rub it out with her fingers in bed!

"Because it's part of your session! If you don't do it, you won't get my tongue sweetheart " Stephanie had to obey! She had to listen to her! She has no choice! She knew that if she disobeys her bestfriends orders she knows she won't get the pleasure that she deeply desires the most! She had to do it!

"Ok Mistress Emily, I will!" Feeling sad inside that she had to wear it again, she picked up the leather Chastity female belt and put it on like an underwear, adjusted the right fitting as before and lock it in. She gave Emily the key that was attached to the padlock when she first unlocked it before she got fucked by the strap-on and gave it to Mistress Emily. "Here you go!".

Emily took the key and put it in one of the pockets she has on her Mistress clothing. "Good slave! Now I want you to fuck me on the bed with the strap-on" she took the strap-on off of her waist and hand it to Stephanie "Here, take it and put it on" Stephanie was wondering why and said "Why me Mistress Emily?" she had a small amount of questions like.

1: Why does a slave have to do this to a Mistress? I thought the slave was the one who receives it?

2: I've never done this before to a woman? Is this necessary?

3: What if I can't fuck Emily right? What if it's too big and it breaks?

Mistress Emily replied "Cause you're my slave and you have to obey me! Didn't you remember what I told you what were the rules are?"

Stephanie had to remember which ones it was and it was "Always listen to Mistress Emily and obey everything she demands" and "No complaining if you do, you'll get punished". She didn't want to get punished in her mind and so she took the strap-on, hook it up and they both walked to the bed which was across from where they were. The left side of the dungeon if you were to enter in.

Emily went to the bed and laid down spreading her legs opening them for her slave Stephanie to insert the strap-on in. "Are you reading to fuck me Stephanie?" Stephanie wasn't up for it, She's not a guy and never had done this in her life! She cannot tell if she's into it or not but replied "Yeah! Sure!" So she went ahead and inserted it in and fucked her!

She grabbed one of her legs while doing it and Emily was enjoying it! "Oh yes! Stephanie! Please! Fuck! Keep going! Harder, Harder! HARDER! Fuck me like you mean it bitch! Fuck me like it's the last thing you ever want to do on earth with me! Fuck me like how Tiana did it to me back in Highschool! Oh baby! Make me cum! Make me FUCKING CUM! Oh fuck! Now kiss me Stephanie!"

Stephanie was really liking Emily's reaction while she was doing it. But she wasn't expecting alot of cursing coming out of her mouth! It felt weird to her because she doesn't have a dick but at the same time she felt the intimacy she was having with her! It felt love! And that's what matters to her right now in her life! She was sweating a bit but she was loving and enjoying it!

The kiss was beautiful as always! They both kissed in compassionate love in bed! Emily grabbed Stephanie's neck bringing her closer while she was fucking her and did some tongue movements here and there! Their breaths were good! The love was there! It was like they were meant to be together forever! It was something Emily and Stephanie was always dreamed of doing!

Emily touched Stephanie's breasts with her hands and licked her nipples. She was enjoying the licking and touching sensation that was going on there and was loving it from Emily's hands!

Emily felt like she was about to Orgasm so she told Stephanie "I'm about to Orgasm Stephanie! I want you to put your face upclose to my pussy so you can taste more juice of me from my orgasm and that's an order! I want you to feel it on your face Stephanie so you can feel more of me than you already have! I will be squirting from my pussy and all of my wetness will come to you!" Stephanie had some thought about it and said yes to it cause she knows she has to obey her no matter what and that she'd like to get more closer to her bestfriend than she already has!

She put her face upclose to Mistress Emily's Pussy while she was rubbing it out and squirted! "Oh yes! YES! Oh my GOD! STEPHANIE! I'M SQUIRTING!" Juice was coming out and Stephanie was feeling it on her face! "I can feel it Mistress Emily!" It was on her face and she was spreading it everywhere she possibly could and was trying to put some in her mouth! She even tasted it too and thought it was delicious!

Emily kept going until she couldn't squirt anymore! "How was it? What was the taste like Slave Stephanie?" "It was good! I enjoyed it!" Stephanie really enjoyed it and she never tasted pussy juice from an orgasm in her life from another woman! But this was one of the best things she ever tasted in her sexual life other than cum in a long time! (She still likes it).

Emily felt tired but she knew she had to give Stephanie her reward before she has to drive her back home! "Stephanie, I feel tired right now but I know what I said on having to give you my reward! Are you excited?".

Stephanie was more than just excited! She was pumped! Anxious! Hyped! Desperate to get her pussy licked and hopefully to orgasm like what she did to Emily! "Excited? Most definitely! I can't wait for it! Let's do it now!". Emily said "Haha ok ok! I'm coming!" she got up from the bed and standed up and so did Stephanie who's face is still wet from Emily's pussy orgasm juice!

Emily grabbed the Chastity belt key from her pocket on her Mistress clothes and unlocked Stephanie's Chastity belt, pulled it down and put it down at the big mattress "Now lay down on the bed Stephanie! You're going to have the time of your life! The one I gave to Tiana many years back!" "Oh I know I will!" Stephanie laid down on the bed and spread her legs wide open! Knowing that Emily's magical tongue is coming inside of her pussy!

She waited and Emily wrapped her arms around Stephanie's bare legs "Here it comes babe! Are you ready!" "Yes Mistress Emily! I am! Go for it!" and started to lick inside, rub on it and fingered her many times everywhere! It was an amazing Magical experience she has ever received AGAIN!

She moaned very loudly! She fucking screamed that she could break some glasses with her voice! She couldn't stop doing it no matter how hard she tried! "Mistress Emily! OH MY GOD! PLEASE! DON'T EVER STOP! HOLY SHIT! I'M SO FUCKING WET RIGHT NOW! FUCK THIS FEELS SO GOOD! I don't know how you do it Emily but KEEP GOING! HOLY FUCK!"

They did this until she had to orgasm which didn't take long about 10 minutes! But it was such a big mindblowing lickjob she ever got and received from Emily! "Mistress Emily! I'm about to orgasm! My pussy juice is about to come out! KEEP GOING!".

She felt some juice coming out and it was coming SOON! "OH MY GOODNESS! FUCK! EMILY! IT'S COMING EM! BE PREPARED!" She orgasmed and her pussy juice squirted all over Mistress Emily's face! She moved her face back and fourth inside Stephanie's pussy to taste all of it and to have more of it on her face!

It tasted good and it was warm! Delicious and good! It didn't stink, smelled or was dirty! It was clean and smelt nice in Emily's perspective! Stephanie stopped orgasming and had her heart racing incredibly super fast! "How was it?" She asked. Emily looked up at her and said "It was incredible Stephanie! I never thought you had a very clean pussy! It smelt nice and it wasn't dirty! The juice was delicious! Just like how you liked mine!".

Stephanie and Emily knowing that their faces are all wet asked each other if they wanted to kiss while their faces were wet and they both agreed on it and kiss! Emily went onto Stephanie and they both touched each other's faces with their bare hands and kissed on the bed making out because they had a good time doing BDSM together!

After they did for a while Emily asked Stephanie "Wanna get change and clean up?" Stephanie felt like it was time to clean herself up after the mess she has on herself. Her face, some of her upper torse of her body! Her hair and her pussy and so did Emily! Both of them were laying one on top of the other as they were saying this and Stephanie said "Yes babe! I would love too!".

They were kinda dirty, so Emily went back outside to the garage where she hid the keys, got them and went back downstairs to give them to Stephanie so she can unlock her collar and wrist and ankle cuffs "Here you go Stephanie! Are you going to remember what we did today and your experience that I've given to you?" Stephanie was really happy about her experience of doing BDSM with her and said "Nope! I'll never will!" as she unlocks herself and gave the keys back to Emily so she can put them away on the big rack where she had all of those BDSM tools!

"Do you wanna shower together Stephanie?" Emily asked. SHOWER? TOGETHER? Stephanie had once taken a shower with a man in her life before but a female and her bestie? She had some thought about it and chose to say yes cause she thinks it might be a fun time standing next to Emily while kissing in it.

"Ok! Lets go!" Emily grabbed Stephanie's hand being completely naked with no cuffs or collars and leaving her clean clothes and underwear on the couch along with Emily being naked as well they went up the stairs turn right twice into a hallway and opened a door to her right was a bathroom with a shower in it!

The sink was on the left in a vertical position, it was small in lengths. There was a toilet next to it and a bathtub in a rectangle shaped horizontal way.

Stephanie was a little excited but nervous at the same time! She's never done this before too! However Emily has done it with Sean multiple times before she met Stephanie and now she wants to do it with her!

"So? How do you like it? Looks good right?" - Emily showing her it

"Yeah it really does!" - Stephanie admiring it

"Let's get it and wash each other up! We're dirty anyways!" - Emily offered her hand to her.

Stephanie knew she had to clean herself up! She wouldn't want people to look at her like as if she's some slut or whore! It'd embarrass her in front of Miles with people looking at her in the public and Miles learning new bad words and asking her "Mom? What is a slut?" or "Mom? What is a whore?".

She had to do this! She had no choice! "Sure thing Emily! Let's get in! I wouldn't want people to think I just banged 5 guys or women and got squirted all over my face and that I'm sort of slut or whore!".

She took Emily's hand and she (Emily) turned the knob on to warm. It was cold at first but it started to get warmer afterwards in the shower! Emily went in holding Stephanie's hand! She got in with her and Emily said "Isn't it nice Stephanie?"

Stephanie feeling alot better on the outside of her body knowing that she's getting cleaned up makes her feel great! "Yes it is Emily!". The two women took turns washing each other up in the shower! Emily cleaning Stephanie's body with soap and Stephanie doing the same. They had to do their own hair by themselves because they didnt want to mess the other person's hair or how they clean it up.

After they were done cleaning themselves up, they decided to kiss and make out in the shower before they leave! Stephanie touching Emily's breast and licking her Nipples! Emily doing the same thing! After that they decided to eat each other's asses in the shower by one person standing up and the other person burying and shoving their face into the other person's ass and eating it! And they took turns licking each other's asshole's and pussies when they got the chance! It was a great experience for Stephanie and Emily!

It was time to go so Emily turned off the shower knob and they both grabbed towels hanging close to the shower not far from the curtain and dried themselves up after they moved the curtain away.

They wiped and cleaned their face's with Olay face washes and grabbed a small cloth hanging to the left side of them of where they're facing the mirror at and rinsed the cloth and wiped it on their face of where they wiped the Olay face cloths and hanged back the cloth of where it was supposed to be.

They left the bathroom and went into Emily's room to just dry themselves a little bit more. Stephanie was thinking Emily should get their clothes from the dungeon and bring them up here of where they are right now. She looked at Emily and said it "Emily, I think you should go get out clothes cause you're used to being here more than I am".

"Ok Stephanie, I will" She went down completely naked, grabbed all of their clothes, went back up and put it on the bed (except for the shoes). Stephanie put her clothes back on and so did Emily. She was ready to drive Stephanie back home and it was evening like 8 PM.

"Shall we go my lesbian bestie?" Emily looked at her in a flirty loving gesture at her. Stephanie smiled back and said "Yes honey! " and Emily grabbed the keys on the counter and went to the front door and opened it for her GF.

They walked to Emily's Turismo which is right in front of her sidewalk of her house and Emily asked "Would you like to try it again at another time Stephanie?" Stephanie had to remind herself how great the experience was on her vagina and said "Yes Emily! I would love to do it again sometime!"

They both opened the door and got in. Emily turned on the car and drove back to Stephanie's house cause it was almost getting close to 8:30 PM. They had such a wonderful time talking about eating each other's pussies out, asses and assholes! Not to mention kissing each other and touching each other's breasts and licking the nipples off of it! It was such a turn on between the both of them and theh couldn't stop thinking about it!

When they got to Stephanie's house, Emily looked her at her face to her right and told her that she'll call her and let her know when she's available, "Hey Stephanie, I'll let you know when we can do it again! I'll text or call you and I hope we'll have a fun time together again sometime soon! Ok? I love you babe! ".

Stephanie felt very happy and blessed that she's got a very beautiful and supporting girlfriend like Emily. She couldn't think of anyone else who would be by her side throughout her whole session in BDSM with her! All she felt inside of her heart was love, love and more love the more she's with her everytime!

"I love you too babe! And I'm happy to know that you're my girlfriend and I couldn't think amyone else but you to always be by my side while I was doing BDSM with you! You were very supported, loving and caring for me that I feel like I should return the favor! I don't know how I'm going to do that Em! But I hope you'll always be with me whenever I need you! I love you!" - Stephanie said it in a meaningful heartful way that they ended up kissing.

They were kissing goodbye to each other, hoping to see each other soon again! Stephanie opened the car door on her right, got out and walked to her house door. She was waving and giving goodbye kiss hand signals to her as Emily was doing the same! Emily then drove away and Stephanie entered her house.

She had left overs in the fridge to eat for supper because she was hungry so she opened it and popped out some homemade Lasagna! She microwaved it and ate it with some milk in the fridge, after she was finished, she put everything back then went to bed. She was thinking about what she did today with Emily.

Thinking about their chemistry, their love, their relationship, their friendship and their bond for each other. She never had this kind of friendship with another woman in her lifetime before but now she has with Emily. Her mind was more focus on her than Miles and she needs to worry about him the most!

She went into facebook on her iPhone 6s and saw some messages she got from Miles friend's Mother Madison Paige ; "Hey Stephanie! Miles is having a great time here with Jason! They've been having a great time together playing lego, playing boardgames with us, watching movie's, going outside and doing many fun activites! He'll be back in a month! Hope you're doing ok Stephanie! TTYL!".

Stephanie went and replied "Things have been doing great so far! I just needed a break for a little bit because I've been stressed out on some things and I'm happy you've taken Miles away for a bit! I'm happy that he's doing fine and ok with you guys and that he's happy! Take care of him for me. I'll pick him up in a month! See you then!".

Stephanie just couldn't mention at the fact that she was doing BDSM with her bestfriend and had to say that she was stressed out on some things even though she wasn't. It'd be too embarrassed and if Madison were to find out about it she'd think that she doesn't deserve Miles because of how irresponsible she currently is right now!

Stephanie had alot to think about! Emily, Miles and how of a responsible mother she needs to be right now. She went to sleep as if nothing happened until Emily sent her pictures...


End file.
